Tuo Cielo Vero
by Amaya Ishimoto
Summary: A different version of my other story, Thy Twin Skies. This time, Tsukiyoshi is actually nicer. Tsuna, as a sickly child, was always confined inside his house by his overly paranoid mother. One day, his whole life changed when he met another child. What will this Tsuna's life be like from then on? Read to find out! Rated T for possible language.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER****: This is called a **_**fanfiction**_** for a reason.**

**WARNINGS****: OOC characters (especially Tsuna) and some language. I think that's about it… for now... Maybe some violence too but that's common in the anime and manga, they ARE the mafia after all.**

**(A/N: I'm so sorry! I know, I know, I should finish my other stories first but... I had so many other ideas in my mind that I just had to write some of them down! And yes, it's another twin fic. I like them and there were so many ideas after reading so many other fanfics! I hope you all like this!)**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Tsu-chan~ Lunch is ready!," a woman with short chestnut brown hair called from the first floor of the three story house. A few seconds later, light footsteps could be heard heading down the stairs from the third floor of this moderately sized, beige colored house. The origin of those footsteps came into view as said person arrived to the dining room on the first floor, right next to the kitchen where the woman, Sawada Nana was. The person Nana called Tsu-chan was beautiful. The spiked but still soft gravity defying hair the same shade as his mother's made him look like a cute fluffed up small animal, while his amber doe eyes showed his honest and kind personality. His smooth, fair skin was flushing a little and his small, thin body panting slightly for breath made him the more delectable. If you didn't know any better, you would have thought he was a girl! All in all, he received mostly his mother's genes.

Nana, wife of Sawada Iemitsu, is the mother of the twins: Sawada Tsukiyoshi and Tsunayoshi. Tsukiyoshi, or Tsuki for short, was her older son that was taken away from her at the age of five by her husband, leaving only her younger son and herself to live on their own. Of course, he left enough money for them to live lives of luxury but the mother and son duo are not the types to waste unnecessary money. Her younger son had a frail body since he was born, being susceptible to illness all the time. That was one reason she kept him inside the house for most of his life. The other, well, was because she was afraid her husband would come back all of a sudden and take her other child away from her like how he did to the eldest. In the past, she would always be wishing for him to come back to her but after he stole one of her children, she started dreading his arrival.

Her paranoia subsided slightly when her precious ten year old Tsu-chan decided to - just once - disobey her orders for his curiosity of the outside world since his was limited to the garden and the market where his mother would occasionally bring him. He escaped from their warm, comfy house one cold winter morning when she was distracted with house chores. It took her several minutes to notice her child had disappeared from the living room where he was watching television. She searched the whole house in vain. She didn't think he would just up and leave like that; he was usually so obedient. So when she couldn't find him in the house or the yard, she panicked and ran out the house, almost forgetting to lock the door behind her. Her Tsu-chan couldn't have gone far, it was physically impossible for him. Besides she swore she saw him in the living room only about three minutes ago. So she searched the whole neighborhood, the nearby park, and the closest shops but there was still no trace of her youngest child anywhere.

She was about to call the police when she heard a familiar tinkling laugh coming from behind the bushes in the park she just arrived to. It was her Tsu-chan! She rushed over there and found her darling little baby sitting on the grass of a small clearing with whom she recognized as Hibari Kyoya, the head of the Disciplinary Committee of the prestigious Namimori Gakuen and the most feared individual of Namimori. At first, she thought he was going to hurt her baby, but when she noticed the happiness her Tsuna was exuding, she froze in surprise. She hasn't seen her baby so happy since he was five, when his twin was taken away and she took him out of school deciding his health wouldn't permit him to be there so she hired him home tutors instead. She had always thought she was doing the right thing; that he was happy with only her as company but now, she wonders if what she's doing is right after all. Before she could dwell on it any longer, her son finally noticed her and called out to her, "Mama?", he asked tilting his adorable head to the side. Her only answer was to rush forward and grab him in a strong but careful hug as the other black haired boy watched their interaction with slight interest.

"Tsu-chan! Mama was so worried! Why did you disobey me and run out here?"

"I'm sorry... But... I just... I just wanted to see how the world outside of the house is like..." Tsuna sniffles as tears swelled up in his beautiful doe eyes, threatening to fall, and his cute button nose scrunched up.

"Oh Tsu-chan..." Nana hugged her Tuna-fish even tighter. "Mama's sorry for yelling at you. Mama knows you want to go out and play like the other kids, but Mama's afraid. Mama doesn't want Tsu-chan to leave me like Tsu-kun and Papa did!" With that, Nana also started to cry. Kyoya, who was watching from the side, decided that for just this once, he could let the herbivore and omnivore be a little noisy.

It's been two weeks since their first meeting and Kyoya still can't get the omnivore off his mind. Hibari Kyoya, _the _most feared person of Namimori, actually couldn't stop thinking about someone not for punishment but for personal feelings such as love and respect! How could he, a carnivore, _love_ or _respect_ an omnivore? Sawada Tsunayoshi sure is a mystery. It took one more hour of trying - and failing - to distract himself with work for Kyoya to finally decide to just go see the object of his thoughts.

Ever since that day in which the young Skylark visited his sky, the two became friends - at least according to Tsuna they were - and Kyoya went to visit more. The feared Skylark was attached to the cute omnivore - not to mention how delicious Tsunayoshi and Nana's home-cooked meals were - and vice versa. After much begging from Tsuna and reassurance from Kyoya, Nana agreed to allow Tsuna to go back to school to Namimori Gakuen's Elementary Division. But with how prestigious it is, our dear Tuna fish had to take an exam to transfer in. Of course he passed; despite being called "Dame-Tsuna" in the past, Tsuna was actually very intelligent and perceptive after all and he also had Kyoya tutor him along with his many home tutors. And thus, the Tuna's journey in Namimori Gakuen began.

* * *

**(A/N: That's it for the prologue! However, I might not be continuing this anytime soon since I wanted to ask if I should continue this. I should be updating my other stories after all. Anyways, thanks for reading and hope you liked it! Don't forget to review! :D)**


	2. Chapter 1: First Day at School

**DISCLAIMER****: This is called a **_**fanfiction**_ **for a reason.**

**WARNINGS****: OOC characters (especially Tsuna) and some language. I think that's about it… for now... Maybe some violence too but that's common in the anime and manga, they ARE the mafia after all.**

**(A/N: Uhh…. Please excuse any errors and I hope you enjoy.)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The sun was shining brightly on a Monday morning, the perfect springtime weather. The first day of school has finally arrived for Tsunayoshi. The brunette was very excited the whole weekend after he was notified that he passed the entrance exam of the prestigious Namimori Gakuen's Elementary Division. He couldn't wait to go back to school and to meet new people. Sure, he's shy in nature but he also wanted to try and make friends after being alone for so long. Not to mention that he also can be with Kyoya more now that they're in the same school. They actually met up quite a lot in the past few months and became rather familiar with each other. It is safe to say that Kyoya has become rather attached and protective of the brunette. That's why the more they can stay together, the better. Especially now that Tsuna was allowed to go back to school after so many years being home-schooled.

As Tsuna walked to school with Kyoya, he was trying to control his nerves, holding really tight onto his companion's hand, not that the other minded of course. He was excited but also rather nervous as this would be his first day of school since he was five after all. Even when he was five, he only went to school for half a year before his mother pulled him out.

"Tsunayoshi, relax. You're an omnivore, you'll be fine. But if you don't feel well, go straight to the nurse and she'll inform me right away," Kyoya told Tsuna when they arrived at the gates of the school, ignoring the incredulous stares they were receiving from the other students.

"Un." Tsuna nodded. "I'll see you later right?" he asked with a hopeful expression.

"I'll meet you at the rooftop for lunch. Let's go, I'll show you to the Chairwoman's office now." With that, Kyoya led the Tuna to the chairman's office, still holding hands. It shocked many bystanders, both students and staff, and probably traumatized them for life. But that's not what's important at the moment. As the two of them walked into the Chairwoman's office - after knocking, of course. Wouldn't want to be punished on the first day, right? - Tsuna was promptly glomped by a big black blur with rather long, soft-looking, black hair.

"Hiiie! Wha-What?" And, as is the normal reaction to being attacked so suddenly, the poor Tuna panicked.

"Awww~ You're so cuuute~ It's surprising Kyo-kun made such a cute friend like you, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun!" the blur cooed.

"Mother, please release the little animal. You're scaring him," Kyoya sighed while shaking his head. _Mother is still the same as ever._

"Oh. Ahem. I'm sorry, I lost control when I saw your cute face," the blur, now identified as Kyoya's mother, admitted as she released Tsuna from her hold. Tsuna gave a sigh in relief and shot Kyoya a grateful look, which the other boy acknowledged with a nod. He looked up to the woman, who was now standing up, and finally got a good look at her. She had long, flowing black hair and metal grey eyes the same shade as Kyoya's. Her eyes were a bit bigger than her son's but that was the only visible difference - other than their gender, of course. She was wearing a black blazer with grey stripes, a white blouse, and a solid black pencil skirt that reached her knees. She also wore a pair of black stockings and black, 3 inch pumps. All in all, she was a beautiful woman, if not a bit on the eccentric side.

"A-ano. Hello…," Tsuna greeted shyly, looking to his friend for help. Kyoya, seeing the the look he was sent, decided to be nice for once and help the poor boy.

"This is my mother, Hibari Kimiko. She's also the chairman of Namimori Gakuen. Chairwoman, this is Tsunayoshi, the friend I told you about before."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Tsunayoshi-kun," Kimiko smiled softly at Tsuna. It seemed other than the eyes, there's a big difference in their personalities as well. Kyoya would never act so… bright, all smiles and all. Nope. Not gonna happen. Don't want to even imagine it. If it did happen, it'd probably be the last thing anyone will see before the end of the world crashes on everyone. Or, at least, the end of their lives.

"N-nice to meet you, Ch-chairwoman-san."

"Just call me Kimiko~ Formalities don't matter too much when I'm involved~ The benefits of being Chairwoman! Haha!"

"..." _She's too… bright… Is she really Kyoya's mother? _

Seeing the look of disbelief on Tsuna's face, Kyoya just said, "She's my real mother… I take after my father much more."

"Hah…"

* * *

**In Class 4-B, Elementary Division:**

In a certain classroom, the students were in an uproar. "Did you hear? We're gonna have a transfer student! What do you think they'll look like?"

"Really? I hope they're cute."

"Me too! But why are they transferring in so late?" Who knew kids started the gossip business in fourth grade? So early…

"Alright class! Be quiet and sit down," their teacher, Tanaka Eiichiro-sensei, came in at this point, successfully silencing the class. "Thank you. Now, as most of you may have heard, we have a transfer student today. He was homeschooled until now due to illness, so treat him kindly and don't overcrowd him, alright?"

"Hai~"

"Good. You may come in now, Sawada-kun." The door was slid open once again and in came a the adorable, little, tuna-fishie, Tsuna. He nervously stood next to Tanaka-sensei, body facing the class while he looked down at his feet. "Go ahead and introduce yourself, Sawada-kun."

Tsuna's hands fidgeted with the end of his shirt, a part of the Namimori Gakuen uniform, and shyly introduced himself in a soft voice, "He-hello. M-my name i-is Sawada Tsu-Tsunayoshi. N-nice to m-meet you all." He added in a small smile at the end as he finally got the courage to look up at his new classmates. And they, both male and females, promptly blushed at the cuteness of his smile. Some even fainted or had nosebleeds. Nobody said or did anything for a few minutes, all the while staring at the poor brunette like he would disappear if they even so much as blinked. "A-ano. Is everyone a-alright?" he asked as he looked around the room at his new classmates' and teacher's expressions, worrying about the silence in the room..

A few more minutes later, after a few more people dropped down here and there, the class finally snapped out of their moment of worship to see their new classmate had sat down at an empty seat next to the window in the middle section of the room and was currently staring out the window. Once they all came back to their senses, they started crowding around the poor brunette and asking questions. Flustered, Tsuna tried to escape, but to no avail. Tanaka-sensei also tried to rescue him by ordering the students to calm down and go back to their seats. Sadly, that didn't work out too well; nobody listened to her. It wasn't until the ruckus brought Kyoya in that the crowding stopped.

"Phew. Th-thank you, Kyoya."

"Hn. You herbivores better get back to your seats before I bite you all to death!" And he left with those words.

* * *

Tsuna's day proceeded rather peacefully. No one wanted to crowd him too much, in fear that the feared prefect would come back to really bite them to death this time around. The brunette, on the other hand, was very grateful that there was no more crowding around him. He lived in isolation for a while so he's still not used to the social side of life yet. The only person other than his mother that he interacts with is Kyoya and he's not the most social person either.

Another piece of good news is that he actually made some friends today! There's that nice girl in his class, Sasagawa Kyoko, and her friend, Kurokawa Hana. And there's also the happy-go-lucky Yamamoto Takeshi and this weird kid who's always bragging, Mochida Kensuke. The rest of the class are nice to him as well but he feels closer to those four. He can't explain it very well, there's just this - familiar, no… more like warm - feeling that he gets whenever he interacts with them. It makes him so much happier. And the plus side is that they don't mind his stuttering and overall shyness. They seem to actually like it.

* * *

Kurokawa Hana didn't like many people, her age or no but mostly her age. They're all just monkeys in her eyes. That Mochida guy especially. He's always bragging about himself to the class and he's not even that good! Sure, he can do kendo and his grades aren't bad, but he's just average. _There's no use bragging about being average. What a monkey,_ she always thought. She can't understand why and how people would become friends with _that._ Or why they would come to admire the monkey. But enough about that one, let's move on to who she _actually_ likes from her age group.

Sasagawa Kyoko may be the only one who Hana could ever come to become friends with in her age group. Sure, the girl is sort of ditzy and all, but she's kind and lays low. Her naivety _does _make her want to hurl sometimes, but it could also be a good trait at weird moments. Plus, they've known practically each other since they were born so Kyoko knows her the best out of everyone bar Hana's own parents.

Hana had thought Kyoko would be the only one she would ever want to become friends on her own will and so far she's been right. Today, they had a transfer student who's starting later because of health issues. _Bah. They'll probably be like the rest of the monkeys in this class. _She couldn't help thinking that as the new kid walked in. To tell the truth, the brunette was cute. Even she would agree to that, not that she'd ever tell anyone that though. At first sight, she thought he was just a cute kid who's overly shy and wouldn't amount to anything in the future. She silently watched as the kid sat down across the room and just stared out the window, ignoring everyone else. It was amusing how flustered he became once everyone else started trying to talk to him.

_Typical of monkeys to do this. So noisy. The new kid's so weak and… soft, can't even stop them._ However, she had to change her mind when the door shot open with a loud noise. _Interesting. __**That**_ _demon prefect actually came to help him. I wonder what their relationship is._ Intrigued, Hana decided to see what else is surprising about the the brunette. _It wouldn't do to lack information after all._ And that's how Tsuna and Hana's friendship began. Well… Actually, it began when Kyoko decided to drag Hana with her to greet the brunette and made the reluctant girl talk to him. She wasn't exactly planning on talking to him at all, really. She was just going to observe the boy. But Hana found herself actually happy that she decided to follow along Kyoko's whim that time, she found herself a new friend and soon, a new family.

* * *

The moment the transfer student walked in, Sasagawa Kyoko had already decided she wanted to become friends with the brunette. Not only was he cute, but he gave her this protective feeling, like what she feels with her Onii-chan and Hana-chan. It was weird, to be honest. She's not the type to allow strangers into her small circle, no matter how friendly she seems on the outside. This would be one of the first times she'd feel this way, and so quickly too! Seriously, she just met the boy and doesn't even know his name! _Hmm… Well, no use thinking about it! I'll just have to get to know him~_ And so, Kyoko decided to do just that and dragging Hana-chan along the ride.

"Hello! I'm Sasagawa Kyoko, you can just call me Kyoko!"

* * *

There are times when nobody around you actually likes you, and so they don't bother to know the real you. It's not that you're despicable, but that they feel they _can't_ get any closer to you even if they want to. At times like that, there are only but a few choices for you and Yamamoto Takeshi chose to ignore it. It can be painful to fake a smile the way he does for a whole day, but what else could he do? Contrary to popular belief, he _doesn't_ know how to deal with others. Yeah, he's popular and all, but who _really_ knows how to? He's still just a normal, elementary school kid! How is he supposed to know _exactly_ what else he can do in situations like these?

At first, it wasn't so bad. He had his parents with him, he felt he didn't need anybody else. But soon after, his mother had died, leaving him alone with his father who's become more distant. After his mother's death, the two of them were in denial; they still are. His father became more distant, and he didn't want to care anymore. His happy-go-lucky persona was on twenty-four seven, with no one the more wiser. In his young mind, the only ones who could accept him for who he was, were his parents. But now, even _they're_ gone. All hope was lost for him.

That all changed when he met Tsuna. At first, he had only started talking to the brunette just because he did think the other boy was cute and everyone else was doing that. He's been acting on autopilot, basing it on others' actions, ever since he started putting on a mask of happiness. As he got to know the smaller boy, he became more and more drawn in by the the boy. Those brown eyes just seem to draw him in. The warmth and acceptance he can see in those eyes are too attractive. After all, those are the two things he truly wants and needs in his life. However, he's hesitant to accept that warmth because he had lost it before. He's afraid he'd lose it again this time.

* * *

Mochida Kensuke's parents have always told him how he needs to be the best in anything he does. Not that he is though; his grades alone tell just how good he actually is: average. But that doesn't mean he can't be popular and the best at kendo, his chosen sport, to make up for the mediocrity of his grades. At least being the best at one thing and average in the other, even his parents will be satisfied. And that was true. They didn't like that his grades aren't exactly up to par, but they left him alone as long as he's number one at kendo.

When he first met Tsuna, it was when the boy transferred into his class in the elementary division of Namimori Gakuen. He thought the brunette was downright adorable, especially that cute shyness of his. He didn't, however, like the way everybody became friends with the brunette so quickly when it took him so much work to get to his current level of popularity. It just wasn't fair. To tell the truth, Mochida wanted to hate Tsuna but he just couldn't. There was something about the boy that made him like him more than his own ego. He's never going to say that, but it's the truth.

* * *

**(A/N: Aaand thaaat's it for now~ I know I made a lot of grammar mistakes. But let's hope you all like this chapter. I actually didn't mean for it to be any longer than the last one, but it just somehow ended this way. It does seem like Hana's part is longer than everyone else's. I like Hana, really. She's a good side character. The continuation of these parts will be in later chapters, if there's any. Okay~ Any requests for scenes? I might do some in the main storyline or as an Omake. Thank you for reading and Read and Review please~)**


End file.
